


Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation Exists, ta very much

by Serpensortia_parapluie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpensortia_parapluie/pseuds/Serpensortia_parapluie
Summary: Eggsy can't believe no one's even checked to see if she's breathing.





	Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation Exists, ta very much

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short bit, complete as-is. I wrote this ages ago, and it just isn't moving on from what it is. I feel bad about not having anything finished or posted, so have this snippet. It originally was going to be a five and one fic showcasing Eggsy's skills, but it never happened. In part inspired by the scene with all the water in the barracks, and my first reaction to Merlin telling them the girl was dead, which was, "And none of these highly qualified spy candidates know CPR?"  
> I do not own, nor am I associated with the owners of _Kingsman_. I do not give my permission for my works to be posted on sites like Goodreads. Please leave a comment with constructive criticism or at least a :) or an ! if you liked it.

“So much for classic Army technique.” Eggsy says, then glances over at Merlin. Ain’t he gonna check her? They hadn’t been under long enough for her to be completely gone- well, probably not. He glances over at the rest of the recruits, and no one’s moving to check. Heartless bastards, the lot of ‘em. Probably think they’d be better off with a little less competition.

A beat more of shocked silence, and nobody moving to see if she’s okay, not even Merlin with his clipboard.

Fuck it, he thinks, and he gives Roxy a nudge.

“Hey, give me a boost- don’t wanna get all cut up getting back in there.”

She looks at him like he’s gone round the bend, but compliantly kneels and cups her palms to give him a leg up. She’s not half bad.

Not half a minute later he’s back in the flooded dormitory and wading as quickly as he can to the other girl’s prone body. Two fingers under her chin and a hand in front of her mouth confirm his suspicion- she’s got a pulse, but she’s not breathing.

He checks for glass, then rolls her onto her back.

“Good God, has he got a corpse fetish?” He hears one of the arses murmur to another none too quietly. He doesn’t answer. He’s got more important things to worry about.

Carefully, he puts his fists in the right position and starts pushing, hoping he doesn’t break a rib. It’d be a fair enough trade if it got her breathing again at all, but for her sake, he really hopes he doesn’t. He knows from experience with Dean’s fists that broken ribs ache like a son of a bitch, and take ages to heal proper.

Eggsy finishes the count quickly- too quickly?- leans over, pinches her mouth shut, and _breathes_. Then he starts pushing again, and he repeats that cycle over and over with that stupid song repeating in his head. _Ah-ah-ah-ah stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive-_ until finally, finally, Amelia starts hacking up her lungs, water bubbling up and out of her mouth, but breathing at last.

He tilts her gently into recovery position, and calls over to Merlin and the rest of the recruits, still standing around the broken window. “Hey, you might want to get a proper medic in here, yeah? Got a pulse, and she’s breathing, but she’s still out.”

Merlin gives him a nod, fingers flying over that clipboard of his, and Eggsy knows proper medical assistance is on its way. Most everyone else is still goggling at him though, and he scowls. He might’ve had to leave basic training, but he was still learning how to be a Marine at one point. He spent time in basic training, put his time in his lessons, and did his best.

Had none of these posh buggers ever had a first-aid course in their lives?

\- - -

THE SEVEN BELLS AND OTHER STORIES

Sleight of hand is an important skill to have, as a spy. That being said, Eggsy thought at least _one_ of the other candidates might have noticed him lifting something from their pockets at some point.

Merlin, with his eyes everywhere, seems to be the only one on to him, and that’s just not right in a group of potential spies.

“Eggsy.” Merlin says sternly.

“What?” he asks, making sure not to look too innocent.

Merlin doesn’t say anything else, just gives him a look, holding out an expectant hand.

Eggsy shrugs. “Just practicin’, yeah? Figure a spy’s gotta have some quick fingers, don’t they?”


End file.
